


Fantastic Beasts - Mysteries of the past

by HannahD



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Betrayal, Cinnamon Roll Newt Scamander, Crying, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fights, Grief/Mourning, Jealous Newt Scamander, Love, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Magical Bond, Pain, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald, War, badass tina goldstein, newtina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahD/pseuds/HannahD
Summary: February, 1933. Years passed by since the attack of Paris. Some things changed, some things not. And things never been discovered, until now.Hey! This is my fanfic about Fantastic Beasts 3 :) Hope you'll like it. (note: english is not my first language)This is the copy of my work on Wattpad :)
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Credence Barebone & Tina Goldstein, Gellert Grindelwald/Newt Scamander, Newt Scamander/Theseus Scamander, Newtina - Relationship, Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein/Gellert Grindelwald, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Theseus Scamander/Original Female Character(s), Tina Goldstein & Newt Scamander, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Kudos: 10





	1. Dark awakens

_February 25, 1933. It's been almost five years since the Battle of Paris. Things have been quiet since then... Until now. Mysterious things happened in the past few months all over Europe, the United States, and Brazil... But who could cause them? Can it be Grindelwald? Who knows... One thing is sure: no one is safe anymore. Everyone has a secret that needs to be discovered..._

**British Ministry of Magic, 9.AM, Auror HQ. Incomprehensible noises are coming from an office in the back of the corridor, as two men are heavily arguing.**

\- Professor, I understand that you are worried about the students, but I promise... - a young man's voice said - I promise none of them will get hurt. That's why I want to send some of my aurors. If only you'd think it trough...

\- For the seventh million time, Theseus - an older voice spoke - Headmaster Dippet would never let aurors stay at Hogwarts for some rubbish security reasons. Neither would I. Our students would be scared.

\- There is no reason to be afraid. They won't harm anyone. Especially students. Dumbledore, you have to accept the fact that...

\- That Grindelwald is moving again, and the events of Berlin, Boston, Rio de Janeiro are not incidental? Yes, I got it. Belive me. Hogwarts is safe for every single person who is in the castle! 

\- It's not just about all students... Some of our collegues from Germany reported that the events of the capital were caused by a very harsh man. He's a muggle but they believe...

\- THEY BELIEVE WHAT THESEUS? NONE OF IT MAKES NO SENSE IN THE CASE OF OUR SCHOOL!

\- It actually does. They say Grindelwald works together with this guy... Killing thousands of people just because of their nationality, religion, or beliefs. They belive in the same thing: who is not with them is against them. 

\- I understand your fears, but wouldn' it be easier to...

**They both went silent, as a knock wad heard on the door. A young woman, not older than 20 entered the room.**

\- I... I... I'm sorry to... to interrupt you, Mr. Scamander, but your brother is outside, waiting fo... for to talk to you. - she said, trembling.

\- Thank you, Elizabeth, send him in.

**A moment of silence, as Newt Scamander, the famous magizoologist bursted into the room. He seemed distracted.**

\- Theseus, I'm done. I don't know if I can do this anymore. - he said.

\- What do you mean? What is this about? 

\- Grindelwald. We're risking too much if we don't step up know. We... We're risking too much! Our independence, lives of our loved ones. You know who much it hurts to lose someone. We can't do this. Not again.

\- I assume you're talking about one particular person, huh? How's Tina by the way?

\- That's not my point Theseus, what I'm trying to say is we can't lose any more people! Grindelwald is after me, he's after you, he's trying to kill all of us! He's especially interested you, Albus, some way he's filled with pure anger. I know you can't fight against him, but still. Why is he so bloody angry at you? - he turned from speaking to his brother to face his former professor. Almost six years passed since Paris, and a lot of answers still haven't been given.

\- Listen, Newt, once the time comes, I'll tell you everything. But not now. I want to convince myself that I'm on the right path if I want ot beat him him once and forever. I need to be sure of what I'm doing, you understand? I get that you're worried about your parents, your brother, Miss Goldstein, but please. I promise I'm trying to do my best to get out of this situation. 

\- It's not just about Tina! It's... It's about all of our families! It's about the wizarding community of the world! She's very important to me, yeah, but she has Mr. Tolliver looking after her. We won't be able to do this alone, you know too. - he told him, and then turned back to his brother - You realize we can't end it just by ourselves. We need to find as many people as we can to help us. From everywhere we can. The States, Brazil, Germany... 

\- I see what you're trying to say. Let's get to Fawley.

**Theseus and Newt Scamander, as well as Dumbledore headed to Minister's office, to call an emergency meeting for all the aurors in the department.**

\- ... that's why we need a team, a very strong, skilled team to go to MACUSA first, to team up with their aurors. The two Scamanders, Corbyn, Nettles, Walker, Bellshant, and let me se... Smith! Pack your things, you'll be travelling by boat. - Fawley said.

\- Are you sure about Smith, sir? - Noah Walker asked - I mean, she barely got out of training. She hasn't even seen a real battle yet. Maybe we should...

\- I think Ms. Smith is perfectly qualified. She's might not as experienced as most of us, but she was top of her class, she had the best recommendations of the year. She'll be fine. - Theseus said, then gave Elizabeth an encouraging smile, which made her blush. 

**The british aurors started to pack up immediately, like there was no tomorrow. Elizabeth Smith fixed her glasses, took a deep breath, and turned to Theseus Scamander.**

\- Mr. Scamander, thank you for the opportunity. I will try to do my best to not let you down, I promise.

\- You better not, Ms. Smith. However, I trust you completely. See you at the docks.

**The auror left, leaving the trainee alone with her thoughts, staring after him even after he wasn't there. Then she went about her business.**

_**END OF CHAPTER 1** _


	2. Far away, in Brasil...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things might not going the smoothest in Britain, the same thing is true for a city far-far away in South America

**While the british aurors put themselves together as a team for the trip, somewhere far away, in a hidden mansion in Rio de Janeiro, at the foot of Mount Corcovado (where the scuplture of _Christ the Redeemer_ is), a group leaded by a mysterious man lived their lives in hiding.**

_The rain was spotting, even though it was the end of summer in Rio. A young, blonde woman was staring out the window, thinking about her life. Even though Queenie Goldstein was satisfied with the decision she made years ago, she still couldn't stop thinking about how much she left behind: her life in New York, her beloved Jacob, her sister Tina... Tina, who she thought would protect her at all costs, and then she betrayed her!_

\- Dear Queenie, thinking about your tart sister, aren't you? - Vinda Rosier asked, as she entered the room.

\- I do, Vinda. I can't believe she betrayed me, but still, she's the key to Credence's heart. The key to our victory, my key to marrying Jacob. As if he'd only trust her. I've told Gellert a million times...

\- I know dear, I know you're mad. You can marry him one day, I promise. It's part of our plan. You have to trust me. - a man's voice said, from behind her back. It was Gellert Grindelwald, the most searched wizard of his time. Walking towards the two women, he sensed something unusual in the air: distrust. And he didn't like it.

\- I feel something... strange , Ms. Goldstein. Some disturbance in your mind. In your loyality. What's making you like this?

\- Gellert, I didn't hear you coming...But it's nothing serious. Just, you know, it's been 6 years. 6 years since I've seen... him. 6 years since my sister, who I thought loved me the most betrayed me. I don't feel like hiding in Brazil benefits me. I want to move on with my life!

\- Queenie dear, I understand your worries. You know I will support you getting what you want as long as you're loyal. Remember that. We all work for the greater good. And sooner than you think, you'll see Mr. Kowalski and your sister again. Trust me. - Grindelwald smirked, and as fast he entered, he left the room with Vinda following him.

_Queenie was all by herself now. Alone with all those messy thoughts in her head. She started to run. Out of the mansion, up to the hill. As she reached the top, she started to lose her breath. She almost fainted. But then... Then she saw someone familiar. Someone she hasn't seen in ages. Tall, dark skin, long braids... Eulalie! Eulalie Hicks from Ilvermorny. They were friends once. A long time ago. But after school they separated: Queenie started to work for M.A.C.U.S.A., while Hick went back to their alma mater to teach charms._

\- Lally? Is that you? - Queenie asked, hopefully. That (yet) unknown person turned around. It was really whom she thought it'd be. Eulalie Hicks. 

\- Queenie? - she said, with a lot of surprise in her voice - Wait wha... what the hell are you doing in South America? I thought... I thought you're staying in Europe after joining... him. But I don't get it. Why would you do it? You were the sweetest soul in school!

\- Times change, you know. - Queenie answered - And not all of us stay the same. Especially when the ones you need the most in your life would not support what makes you really happy. The only way I could reach my goals, is to work for the greater good. At any cost.

\- Oh dear Lord, Tina told me you've changed, but I didn't...

\- Wait, you've been talking to that traitor? That's why you're here, isn't it?

\- No, I'm here on another work in Castelobruxo, but it doesn't make any sense for you. All ministries of magic are after you. 

\- How do you know who's after me?

_Dead silence. The two stare at each other, then the blonde one comes to realize something._

\- Someone sent you here, didn't they? You teach at Castelobruxo and you investigate after Gellert and his companions, huh? Or else... Maybe capture us?

_The silence goes on._

_-_ Even if you're after me... I'm hard to catch. I've been on a run for 6 years. And for your information, none of us plan to stay here for that long. We have some other duties... with other people. Somewhere else. 

_As Queenie said those words, she dissaparated, leaving Lally all by herself. She ran away, sending a patronus with a message:_

_"You were true, Porpentina. I don't know where, or for how long, but they're leaving... They're leaving Rio."_

_**Hey y'all! Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed reading this :) I had some complications w my inspo and I'm trying to solve it, but I tried to give my best in this short chapter.** _

_**END OF CHAPTER 2** _


	3. They're coming, or we're going?

_It was freezing cold in New York. Around 7 degrees outside (-14 celsius). Snowstorms ruled the city, and it was already around 1.2 feet tall. Not a single soul was out these times. Except one, tall lady. Her shoulder length hair was almost completely frozen, and the wind didn't help to keep her warm even wearing a jacket, a scarf, and a warm cap. Tina Goldstein was always a determined witch. No matter what, she'd always wake up in the morning, and go to work to keep to wizarding community of the United States of America safe._

_It wasn't easy sometimes. Although her, and Newt Scamander were in contact for the past 6 years, and they even met a from time to time, he still didn't made a move. Like if something bothered him. Tina never asked why, but she assumed it would be something with his grief over Leta's death. But she was completely fine with the situation. In this near-war situation no matter what is between the two of them, they can't lose each other again. They're close for sure, and the narrow gap between them will sure lead somewhere. But not now. They can lose a lot of things._

_She turned on to the street of the M.A.C.U.S.A building, and went to the Aurors' room immediately. They were waiting for her._

\- Goldstein, have a seat. Is everything alright? - President Fernsby asked. The man in his 50's changed a lot since Seraphina Piquery stepped back from her position in 1928. He was calmer, and was trying to keep the peace as long as possible. No secret missions, no fights, just protecting the people.

\- Everything, sir. Ready to work as always. - Tina answered while brushing the snow off her coat. 

\- Good. As you know, because of the injury of Mr. Tolliver we need someone to be a temproary head auror. Just for the time he recovers. I did my research of all the people working here, and decided to choose someone wise, and young. And this one is you. - Fernsby said

\- Sir, are you sure? I mean the International Magical Committee won't be happy about it. You see, my sister...

\- Porpentina, dear, if I wasn't sure about what I'm doing I wouldn't have chosen you. As a matter of fact, the members of our government think you can be the key for moving on from this situation. We recieved reports from one of our dear friends that Grindelwald and his followers been seen in Brazil. What's more, this source informed us that they might leave the city of Rio de Janeiro. According to the British Ministry of Magic, they might collaborate with that rising evil guy in Europe... whats's his name? Albert? Alfred? 

\- You mean Adolf Hitler, sir? - Tina asked him. She exactly knew what kind of man he was. And why he was a threat to her. And her sister. 

\- Yes, yes him. Anyway, we're organizing a meeting with them. First we they wanted to come here to put things on track, but the things happening over there are worse than we thought. Y'all will meet up at Potsdamer Platz in Berlin, Germany. I know they'll arrive there on January 26th. Our team shall be in the city by then.

\- And who... who will be there? I mean, who will we work with? It's very important to have the right team. You know that...

\- I know Goldstein, and I understand your worries. The British will send their most skilled stuff with the lead of Theseus Scamander. With him it's six aurors as far as I know. And of course an addition because a gifted magizoologist might be needed. A team of seven.

\- Oh, so Newt Scamander will be there too?

\- Yes. And... if you don't mind me to ask. If we want to move forward with your sister's case, you should take Mr. Jacob Kowalski, the magnix of her interest with you. It's been told by several people that he is her motivation.

\- Yes sir, I understand. Now if you don't mind I'm going to get him. What time should we be back for the portkey? 

\- Around 5 PM. If everything goes well, we'll meet the british at the meeting point half an hour before midnight. And Goldstein? Thank you. - the president said. 

_Tina packed up her stuff and left for her apartment to put some stuff in her suitcase. After being ready, the auror quickly went to the apartment of Mr. Kowlaski. How could she forget his apartment... It was nearly entirely ruined by Newt's creatures._

_As she was walking up the old, rotten wood stairs Tina questioned herself: is this really what needs to be done? Is Jacob necessary for this mission? Why do we need to put him in danger once again? Yeah, sure, Queenie. She still loves Jacob, and Jacob... well he loves her too. And feels extreme guilt of turning her to Grindelwald's side. She knocked on his door. A short, thinner man opened the door. Jacob Kowalski was not really himself for the past years._

\- Hey Teen, so good to see you! What are you up to? - he said as he invited her into the room.

\- Hi Jacob, not so much. Although... it seems like I have to leave New York for a while. The president chose me to be the head of our auror group which will work with an international team in Berlin, Germany. - Tina sighed as she sat down on the armchair.

\- How long will it take? You know it feels awful to be alone since Queenie... since she left us.

\- I don't know, honestly. It can be a few day or even weeks. It depends how effective we can work. And that's where I need to ask you something.

\- Is there something wrong Teen? You need someone to take care of the apartment?

\- Not exactly... I need you to come with me. We have to find Queenie. Together.

\- Did M.A.C.U.S.A agree with it? You know I have a vow with them.

\- I know. And they did.

\- Okay. When do we need to leave?

\- Immediately. - Tina sighed, looking at a very confused Jacob. - Look, I understand if you don't want to come. But please, conside...

\- I'm coming. Let's find our Queenie. - he said, jumping out of his seat, leaving the room. Then he came back to pack up some essentials.

_Tina smiled. She couldn't remember the time she has seen her friend so happy, so excited. As Jacob finished the packing, the two left the apartment not knowing when will they come back. If they come back._

_**END OF CHAPTER 3** _


	4. Beginnings and endings

_The wind was cold as usual. The boat of the British Ministry of Magic was almost in the capital of Germany. However, the group of people on the boat were more anxious than they planned to be: they got some disturbing news: dark things happened all around the city. More of them each hour._

_-_ Theseus, going there makes no sense! We don't even know if Grindelwald is surely in the city. - Newt shouted. He didn't usually raised his voice, but this time he did. And Theseus was surprised. 

\- Brother, just calm down please, okay? There are various sources...

\- Sources that say Grindelwald _might_ came to Europe, from all over Brazil. But Theseus, Eulalie Hicks...

\- The american, and Flamel trust her, okay? She'd seen Queenie and now the manor Grindelwald used to reside in is now empty.

\- That doesn't mean a thing! Yeah she seems to be with us, but you know how easy he can manipulate the good people. We're risking lives for the unknown! Haven't you heard he might prepared his own heir instead of Credence?

\- Look, if he has his own heir that must be a little child. And I know you're worried about Miss Goldstein but, brother...

\- She has Achilles Tolliver to take care of her, okay? We're close friends but it'll never possibly be a thing. But she still lost her only family! Brother, remember how you felt when you've lost Leta. We can't let any more people feel this kind of pain.

\- Don't talk to me about her, understood? - Theseus stood up angry.

\- Understood. - Newt said, storming out of his brother's cabin.

_Outside of the cabin stood Elizabeth Smith, visibly shocked. She looked at the unusually angry Newt Scamander, than at his boss who sat on an armchair, devastated. She heard a few things from the 44 year old wizard's past: she knew she lost his fiancée during an attack in Paris. She knew how it felt: she also lost someone very important._

\- May I come in, Mr. Scamander? - she asked. She wanted to talk.

\- Sure Smith, have a seat. What are you curious about? - Theseus sighed, looking at the girl, who was obviously nervous.

\- Look, I know.. I know I have nothing to do with it but I couldn't help hearing what you and your brother were talking about. All the things about Grindelwald, that american witch, and... and... and your fiancée. And I thought that I could help. With a talk, listening or whatever. I know how it feels to loose someone important.

\- You know? You're too young to loose a loved one. You're barely 21.

\- It happened years ago, sir. You might know I'm a muggle born and my mother raised me on her own. When I was twelve she gave birth to my little brother while I was away at Hogwarts. Nothing ever can top that joy I've felt then. Very few years passed by, I finished the O.W.L. exams and spent the whole summer at home, playing with Oliver. One day I went to get groceries, and when I got back to our home he wasn't moving at all. His eyes were wide open. He was dead. My mom couldn't tell what happened because it happened too fast. There wasn't a day in the past 5 years when I didn't think of him. I'm pretty sure he'd been a wizard too. -she smiled bittersweet- As the years pass by, I learned to live with this grief. But time goes, and we're still here. Leta, Oliver, or any of the friends we've lost would be delighted to see us happy again. They'd want us to smile. And fight against anyone who wants to ruin our lives.

\- You've got your point, Smith. And I'm sorry for your loss. 

\- That's okay Mr. Scamander, I'm all right now. 

\- May I ask you what you heard about Grindelwald? During the conversation between me and my brother.

\- Not so much, sir. Just a few things like he's manipulative, he's in Brazil with the american witch's sister, but to be honest after reading those files for this mission it was all familiar for me. What was new is that he might has a heir? What makes you think that?

\- Rumors say when he dissapeared a few years ago, it was because he wanted to make sure his legacy stays alive if something happens to him. Injury, sickness, anything. Of course he didn't count death among these possibilities. It was before he left Europe and impersonated Percival Graves in America.

\- Well, that's quiete...

\- Quite crazy, I know. But since we have his blood pact with us we have to review every possible details by ourselves.

_The boat horned . The British arrived to Berlin. The young woman was looking out the window, terrified of the thought of her first international mission._

\- You'll be alright Elizabeth, I've seen the the reports about you. You're a talented auror, you just need confidence.

\- Thank you, Mr. Scamander. - she said wiping away her tears.

\- You can call me Theseus. - he smiled, and the two left the cabin.

_The night of February 26, 1933 was chill, not as cold in Berlin as it usually was. The team was walking between magnificent, historical buildings each of which could have told it's own story. Soon, they arrived at Potsdamer Platz, a busy but beautiful place. It was hard to point out if two groups met because of the crowd._

\- Newt? - a female voice said. Tina Goldstein and her british magizoologist haven't seen each other for over a year but they were still in contact through letters.

\- Tina! - Newt Scamander gasped, and smiled looking at the woman who has had his heart for over six years now.

\- Well, I think we've found the Americans. - a very well known male voice said, making everyone look at him.

\- DUMBLEDORE??? - Theseus gasped.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


End file.
